


if you're gonna break my heart this is a good start

by banshww



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: A little of angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Secret Relationship, they are in love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshww/pseuds/banshww
Summary: "Andrew desviou a atenção de seus dedos apenas para olhar os olhos de Neil novamente. Era esse o ponto, não era?Andrew sempre esperaria Neil. Aceitaria tudo que ele lhe pudesse dar. Não queria muito, apenas o suficiente. Neil era mais do que o suficiente. Ele era seu tudo. Era só isso que importava, ele poderia lidar com todo o resto depois."
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	if you're gonna break my heart this is a good start

**Author's Note:**

> tive essa ideia no momento mais aleatório possível e fiquei muito feliz quando consegui escrever isso sem deixar muito longo ou enrolado demais. é algo pequeno e fora do canon mas eu gostei bastante então boa leitura! (ignorem os erros igual eu ignorei na hora de corrigir). e o título é de uma música do cigarettes after sex!

— Andrew. — Neil sussurrou apressado. Mãos se agarrando ao pescoço e cabelo de Andrew com um desespero palpável. — Temos que ser rápidos.

Eles sempre tinham. Andrew sabia. Ele também sabia que não deveria deixar uma marca no pescoço de Neil, mas seus lábios continuavam indo naquela direção, quase como que seu corpo estivesse disposto a fazer o que sua mente não lhe permitia.

— Andrew. — Neil sussurrou novamente, a voz rouca soando como uma advertência quando se deu conta de onde Andrew estava. — Sem marcas. Alguém vai notar. Você sabe. 

Ele também sabia disso, mas uma parte egoísta de seu cérebro preferia fingir que não. Ele sabia que alguém notaria caso Neil aparecesse com um chupão em seu pescoço no meio de uma festa — ele poderia dizer festa? — e ainda mais depois de sumir durante vinte minutos suspeitos. Andrew se perguntou se eles notariam o cabelo bagunçado e a camisa social levemente amassada dos puxões apressados de Andrew. Se eles notariam as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos escuros de Neil. Escuros por causa de Andrew. Eles notariam que os olhos de Neil provavelmente seguirão ele depois que eles se separarem? 

Andrew também sabia a resposta. Mas preferia fingir que não. 

Todos eles notariam Neil. Mas não por esses detalhes. Não, esses detalhes eram visíveis apenas para Andrew. 

Eles notariam Neil por outras razões. Pelo mesmo motivo que Kevin não havia conseguido ficar sozinho a noite toda, ou que Matt estava sorrindo e cumprimentando pessoas que ele não fazia ideia de quem era desde que chegou. Pelo mesmo motivo do agente de Andrew estar a sua procura há bons minutos. Eles eram estrelas ali, e deveriam se comportar como tal. 

Eles estavam em uma espécie de confraternização do mundo Exy. Havia alguns jogadores famosos e muitas pessoas do mundo do esporte naquela noite. Comentaristas, treinadores, jornalistas do mundo esportivo. Pessoas vestiam trajes de gala e se reuniam em um grande salão para conversarem sobre Exy e beberem antes de anunciarem alguns dos melhores momentos em quadra durante o ano enquanto os atletas se comportavam como os verdadeiros astros que a mídia fazia parecer. Andrew odiava esses eventos.

— Andrew. — Neil suspirou, os olhos azuis se fechando enquanto um suspiro trêmulo escapava de seus lábios. Mãos pressionando em todo canto. Sua gravata estava no bolso de Andrew e os botões de seu paletó estavam abertos e a camisa social branca estava para fora da calça mas Andrew podia jurar que Neil nunca pareceu tão bem. 

Andrew realmente odiava esses eventos. E fazia de tudo para nunca ter que comparecer a um. Mas quando ele soube que Neil estaria ali, ele aceitou sem reclamações. 

Ele faria de tudo para que pudesse ver Neil. Mesmo que ele tivesse que apenas observar enquanto permanecia distante do outro lado do salão. Neil, no entanto, tinha outras ideias em sua mente. 

Andrew viu como o atacante lhe seguiu com os olhos a noite toda — Andrew só notou porque ele estava fazendo o mesmo — , como se temesse que a qualquer momento Andrew fosse embora. E Andrew queria, ele realmente queria. Apesar de precisar ver Neil no mesmo ambiente, ele sabia que esse seria o máximo que iria acontecer e ele estava se perguntando porque continuava se castigando daquela maneira quando Neil lhe mandou uma mensagem pedindo para que eles pudessem se ver.

Pareceu horas até que ambos estivessem abrindo a porta de um quarto minúsculo dentro de um corredor abandonado. E Andrew sabia que demorou ainda mais para que seus corpos finalmente se tocassem e ele conseguisse sentir o cheiro do perfume de Neil. Ele se perguntou se o cheiro havia grudado em si o suficiente para que quando ele voltasse sozinho para casa, ele pudesse cheirar sua camisa e lembrar de Neil.

Era um lugar tão apertado e cheirava a produto químico, mas tudo que Andrew podia sentir era Neil. 

O cabelo de Neil roçando em seu pescoço. Seus dentes puxando seu lábio inferior com força antes de soltar devagar e beijar delicadamente. As pernas de Neil se abrindo para si enquanto Andrew se encaixava com uma coxa entre eles e pressionava o ruivo ainda mais contra a parede. Dedos em seu cabelo, agarrando, puxando, apertando. Os mesmos dedos descendo para seu pescoço, acariciando e segurando. Mãos se arrastando pelo seu braço com um ar de contemplação. As mesmas mãos que Andrew sentiu se arrastarem até o fim de suas costas, mãos firmes que lhe pressionavam contra o outro corpo. 

Eles não tinham tempo para conversas. Eles haviam conversado tanto durante as últimas semanas. Telefonemas escondidos sendo feitos durante a madrugada e momentos onde conseguiam fugir da vista dos outros por tempo suficiente apenas para dizer que eles não poderiam fazer aquela ligação pelo facetime que eles pretendiam, que eles estavam ocupados demais e que sentiam muito mas que talvez pudessem marcar para outro dia. 

Não, Andrew não queria conversar. Ele se sentia sozinho e frustrado e tudo que ele queria era Neil. Tocar Neil, beijar Neil, sentir Neil, achar que Neil estava ali pelo mesmo motivo que ele, que Neil estava tão desesperado por uma oportunidade de se verem quanto Andrew se sentia. Ele só queria Neil.

E com os lábios no pescoço de Neil novamente, ele considerou deixar uma marca. Havia tantos jornalistas naquela noite, será que algum deles seria capaz de notarem as marcas que Andrew deixaria se pudesse em seu pescoço? Eles seriam capazes de ligarem a aparência bagunçada de Neil com a expressão no rosto de Andrew? Eles ligariam os pontos? 

Andrew pensou que sim. Pensou que, talvez, se ele deixasse uma pequena marca, as pessoas finalmente iriam descobrir que eles se pertenciam. 

Iriam descobrir que Neil era a primeira pessoa que Andrew pensava pela manhã e a última quando ia dormir. Iriam descobrir sobre os anos que eles permaneceram juntos, sendo discretos e torcendo para ninguém reparar em olhares cúmplices trocados em quadra quando seus times se enfrentavam. Talvez eles reparassem em como Neil olhava para Andrew. Quem sabe eles descobririam sobre a casa que ambos têm em Columbia. 

Era isso que Andrew queria, mas e Neil? 

Neil ainda não estava disposto a abrir mão de Exy. Ainda não. 

E era isso que aconteceria se as pessoas descobrissem que o melhor goleiro dos Wolves estava dormindo com o atacante titular dos Lions. Nem todos entenderiam. Seus agentes e alguns colegas de time já sabiam, mas e o resto? O que aconteceria quando seus treinadores descobrissem? E todos seus patrocinadores? Neil e Andrew podiam ter um nome na mídia mas era graças a eles. Eram tantas coisas para pensar, tantas possibilidades. 

Andrew queria dizer que aquilo não era mais um escândalo ou uma notícia para estampar a capa de uma revista de fofoca. Aquilo era real, era a vida deles. Mas eles escutariam o que eles teriam a dizer? O que eles diriam se descobrissem que eles pretendiam se casar? 

Andrew fingia que gostaria de saber as respostas, mas ele sabia que não. Talvez ele não estivesse tão receoso quanto Neil, mas Andrew nunca se permitiria ser tão egoísta assim. 

Mas ele queria. Ele realmente queria. 

— Neil. — O sussurro ecoando no quarto silencioso parecia quase uma prece. — Sinto sua falta. — Andrew murmurou, lábios ainda grudados na pele quente de Neil. — Sinto muito sua falta.

— Eu também. — Neil respondeu de volta, a voz soando como um suspiro. A cabeça se apoiando na de Andrew que ainda permanecia em seu pescoço.

Ambos ficaram naquela posição por um instante enquanto deixavam suas respirações se acalmarem. Toques desesperados se transformando em carícias suaves enquanto deixavam a adrenalina sair de seus corpos.

— Pensei em você o dia inteiro. — Neil revelou depois de mais alguns segundos em silêncio. A voz tão calma e tão carinhosa que Andrew sentia vontade de chorar. — Eu sempre penso. 

Andrew fechou os olhos para se impedir de dizer algo melancólico demais. Apertou o corpo de Neil contra si mais uma vez antes de deixar um último beijo na base de seu pescoço. 

— Matt deve estar te procurando. — O loiro disse antes de se afastar, a mão se enrolando na gravata de Neil ainda em seu bolso. — Ou qualquer pessoa aqui. 

Neil riu sem realmente achar graça e se apoiou na parede enquanto deixava Andrew arrumar seu cabelo e tentava lhe deixar apresentável novamente. No fundo, desfrutando dos toques de Andrew. Mãos tão firmes mas que sempre lhe tocavam com tanta ternura. 

— Grandes expectativas para amanhã. — Neil provocou, um sorriso arrogante se espalhando pelo seu rosto. Os times de ambos se enfrentariam amanhã em uma eliminatória. — Ansioso para perder?

Andrew riu irônico antes de envolver a gravata ao redor do pescoço de Neil. A sobrancelha levantada em ironia.

— Me responda isso quando o placar estiver ao meu favor. — Andrew murmurou antes de terminar o nó da gravata. Neil olhou para ele e sorriu divertido.

Andrew se afastou apenas para que pudesse arrumar sua própria roupa — ele não estava tão desfeito quanto Neil — e esperar Neil fechar seu terno. O espaço era pequeno e a iluminação ruim, mas os olhos de Neil nunca pareceram tão azuis quanto naquele momento. Aqueles olhos foram feitos para destruir Andrew.

Em breve estariam de volta ao salão e teriam que se separar. Andrew passaria o resto de sua noite se lembrando do gosto dos lábios de Neil contra os seus e desejando que ele viesse para casa consigo. 

— Eu te amo. — Andrew levou os dedos aos lábios de Neil e contornou eles com o polegar. — Você é tão lindo. — Andrew suspirou. A voz devota e maravilhada como se fosse um homem falando com seu Deus. Talvez fosse mesmo isso.

— Eu te amo mais. — Neil respondeu. Os lábios se fechando em um beijo casto nas pontas dos dedos de Andrew. — Jeremy acha que consegue lidar com a imprensa sozinho e talvez possamos ir para seu hotel. Você vai me esperar amanhã?

Andrew desviou a atenção de seus dedos apenas para olhar os olhos de Neil novamente. Era esse o ponto, não era?

Andrew sempre esperaria Neil. Aceitaria tudo que ele lhe pudesse dar. Não queria muito, apenas o suficiente. Neil era mais do que o suficiente. Ele era seu tudo. Era só isso que importava, ele poderia lidar com todo o resto depois. 

— Sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que tenham gostado! e novamente, queria agradecer a alice por ser a pessoa mais paciente que eu conheço quando se trata de tudo que eu escrevo.  
> vocês podem me encontrar no @zjmflight pelo twitter.


End file.
